1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to athletic equipment and, more specifically, to a device for throwing a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for throwing balls have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,029, dated Apr. 21, 1925, Murch disclosed an object of the invention which is to provide a toy of this kind which is adapted to grip the ball with sufficient resiliency to hold it under normal conditions but which will release the ball when a throwing action is imparted thereto so that the ball can be projected with great force and accuracy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,036, dated Feb. 18, 1969, Parker disclosed an adjustable apparatus which resiliently but releasably holds a ball or the like in a side opening flange assembly mounted on the end of a resilient member mounted on the end of an operating handle. The resilient member facilitates the ball throwing by flexing backward at the start of the throwing motion and then flexing forward as the end of the throwing motion is approached to provide an improved throwing action.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,349, dated Jun. 29, 1971, Parker disclosed an improved ball-gripping and throwing apparatus wherein the ball-holding member is non-adjustably and immovably fixed to the spring handle by an integral extension of the ball-gripping arm elements, the ball-holding member otherwise including a pair of spaced flexible gripping leaves and a pair of pressure arms adjustable forced against the outside of the gripping leaves to vary the pressure with which they engage and hold a ball positioned therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,829, dated Jun. 20, 2000, Oblack disclosed objects which are met by a ball throwing apparatus including an elongated shaft with a half-spherical structure attached to or formed at its distal end designed to easily engage and pick up a ball for throwing without having to touch the ball with your hand or fingers. Also disclosed herein is a method of playing the game of fetch with an animal using the apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des, 424,640, dated May 9, 2000, Oblack disclosed the ornamental design for a ball throwing apparatus, as shown and described.
While these ball throwing devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.